Another day of school
by Wishing-for-a-Zoro-plushie
Summary: AU ZoLu, SanNami, Vivi is briefly mentioned later on. Zolo meets a new kid at school, who instantly becomes attached to him. This kid has a problem, a BIG problem. Rated for language.
1. The new kid

**This story is not set in the One Piece style, just the characters, which are not mine by the way! Although if they were then Luffy and Zolo would be together by now.**

Chapter 1: The new kid

Another boring day at school, Zolo thought as he walked along the hallways. Nothing to do, no-one to see and no where to go. So bored!

Girls looked him up and down, but Zolo didn't care. He didn't really pay much attention to girls. They giggled too much, or touched him and it just didn't feel right. Bah, he opened his locker and put his books inside.

"Hey moss head." a voice said behind him and he turned to see one of the few people he called a friend. Sanji. Sanji was cool, but he could be so rude, and was usually attached to a orange haired girl that Zolo often tried to avoid.

"Where's Nami?" he asked casually. Sanji pointed a thumb over his shoulder towards the girls bathroom and Zolo let out an involuntary sigh of relief.

Sanji raised a curled eyebrow, his hair moving slightly with the motion. "You still owe her money I take it?" Sanji asked. Zolo glared and then nodded.

Sanji sighed. "Look, if it'll help, I'll pay off your debt, but don't expect me to ever, ever do this again. You got it"

"I don't need your help." Zolo replied. Sanji frowned.

"Fine shit head, you don't have to take it. I was only offering to help." Sanji replied.

"As I said, I don't need it, now fuck off." Zolo said. Then Nami appeared and Zolo let out a yelp. He dashed around the corner and ran away as fast as he could. Nami walked up to Sanji who wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I'll get him next time." she said and then leaned up to press a kiss to her boyfriend's lips. Sanji laughed.

"I hope so, it's fun seeing him squirm." Zolo stormed into his English class and thumped down in his usual chair. Students filed in around him, and Zolo ignored them.

They meant nothing to him. He looked up though as the teacher came in, a weird look playing across her face. This wasn't the usual teacher, this was Miss Robin, the bitch who taught history. Zolo hated her, there was something shifty about that woman and he would rather keep away from her.

"Students." she said in that American, almost sickeningly sweet voice. "We have a new student. He is from another town and is very happy to be here." she said and then beckoned to what must have been the new kid through the door.

The boy walked in. He had short black hair and black eyes to match. He also had a curved scar under his left eye. He was very small, almost whip-like in his body and as Zolo gazed disinterestedly at him, Zolo noticed that the boy seemed to be a little different than any other person Zolo had ever seen.

"Roronoa." Miss Robin said aloud. Zolo's head snapped up and he couldn't stop the glare from escaping his eyes. Miss Robin seemed to ignore it. "Since you seem soooo interested in this particular subject, you can show him around the school. Now." she said. Zolo grumbled and got up, wishing that he could leave this place right now. He walked past the boy who gave him a bright smile.

"Come on kid." Zolo said. They walked in silence for a bit, Zolo occasionally pointing out a certain place or room. They were walking towards the lockers when Zolo spoke again.

"So, kid, you got a name or am I supposed to refer to you as kid all the time?" he asked. The boy looked up at him.

"My name? Luffy, Monkey D Luffy." he said and then glanced around as someone cried out behind him.

"He's so cute!" a girl's voice yelled. Zolo turned to see a girl flash past and launch into Luffy. Luffy yelped and tried to push the girl off, but she wouldn't let go.

"Please, miss, you're crushing my ribs." Luffy gasped. The girl was attached to Luffy like he was a giant plushie and she didn't seem intent on letting go anytime soon. Zolo watched for a little while, indifferent and then realised that if he didn't do something about this then he was going to end up getting in serious trouble for being late.

The bell went just as he was about to help. He groaned, now he was in for it. He reached down and grabbed Luffy's collar, pulling him up onto his feet. The girl was still fastened around his waist until finally Luffy pushed her off.

"Uh, sorry. I don't really like you." Luffy said straight out. The girl gave him an offended glare and hurried off down the hall. Luffy sighed. Zolo had to let himself chuckle. This kid was okay.

"Is it lunch time?" Luffy asked. Zolo nodded and Luffy almost ran over him as he bolted for the lunch room. Zolo followed a little less excitedly. He walked in, succeeding in walking straight into a soft body. Nami. Uh oh.

"Roronoa Zolo. We need to have a little discussion on the matter of the money you owe me." she said holding out a hand under his nose. Sanji was standing behind her, a grin very apparent even from a distance. Zolo hesitated a moment and then saw Luffy sitting at a table already gobbling down food, almost like a vacuum cleaner.

"Uh, hey, I would really love to Nami, but, I have to show Luffy the school." Zolo said and then squeezed past her. Nami followed him, her hands on her hips.

Zolo felt himself sweating as he sat down next to the dangerously eating boy. He threw him a disgusted look but stayed next to him just the same. Nami sat down across from them, Sanji sitting down beside her and throwing an arm over her shoulder. A curly haired boy finally approached the table and sat down beside Zolo.

"Hey." he said and then looked across at Luffy. "New kid?" he asked. Zolo nodded.

"His name's Luffy, which I'm sure he would tell you if his mouth wasn't full." Zolo said. Luffy looked up at the mention of his name, swallowed and grinned. He wouldn't have noticed that they had been talking about him if his plate hadn't been empty.

"Hi!" he cried and waved.

"Luffy, the curly haired, long nosed freak is Usopp." Zolo said pointing beside him. Usopp ignored his mean description and waved.

"Nami." Zolo said pointing to the orange haired girl who smiled. "And Sanji." Luffy waved to each in turn and then smiled.

"So, where are you from?" Nami asked. Luffy gave her a quick glance and grinned.

"I was home schooled." he said. The bell rang and they all got up to go back to class. Luffy seemed to stick close to Zolo a lot in their afternoon lessons and at the end of the day, they went out of the school doors together. Luffy was barely out the door when a wide grin split his face.

"Trace!" (A/N: Over here he's known as Trace, but his real name is Ace.) he cried and ran towards the motorbike that his brother was sitting on.

It was black with red and orange flames going back towards the exhaust pipe. Trace himself was a powerful looking guy with an orange cowboy hat that had a smiling face and a frowning face on the front. He was wearing black shorts and no shirt revealing a tanned body. He had sleepy eyes and seemed to have a sly grin plastered on his face permanently. He had two necklaces, one which was made of orange beads and the other that was made of a strip of leather and had a weird looking skull disc thing on it.

"Hey little bro'." Trace said as Luffy approached. Luffy grinned and grabbed the helmet off the back and slid on. He beckoned to Zolo who was standing back, looking a little out of place.

"Zolo, come over and meet my big brother." Luffy called. Zolo gave a weak smile and walked over, admiring the bike.

"That's one helluva bike you got there." Zolo said. Trace grinned.

"Thanks man. Cost a heap, but she runs like a dream."

"Trace, this is Zolo, he's my new friend." Luffy yipped as he tightened the chin strap on the helmet. Trace looked Zolo up and down and then grinned.

"Cool. Well, we had better get going kiddo, you got _work_ this arvo." Trace said as he kick started the bike. Luffy wrapped his arms around Trace's torso and grinned at Zolo.

"See ya tomorrow Zolo!" Luffy cried and gave a quick wave. Zolo gave him a small smile and watched as the bike whizzed away. Zolo gave a small smile and began walking down town to the local gym.

The next day, Luffy met up with Zolo at the lockers. He was grinning but he seemed just a little tired. It was then that Zolo realised something was seriously wrong. Luffy was moving stiffly, like he was in pain but was too ashamed to admit it. Zolo got him in a quiet place and asked him what had happened.

"Nothing. I just hurt myself at work yesterday." Luffy said, his eyes shifting. Zolo leaned in close, which seemed to make his stomach suddenly go banana's. He leant back again, Luffy giving him an odd look.

"Are you sure?" Zolo asked. Luffy nodded and then grinned.

A week passed and each day Luffy seemed a little tireder than the day before. He covered it well though, with a big smile and bouncy personality. Nami, Sanji and Usopp didn't really seem to notice how the boy was acting and Zolo thought it strange that he was feeling so protective of someone he had just met.

**Is this good? I'll give you a Zolo plushie if you review.**


	2. Leaving Luffy

Chapter 2: A suspicious circumstance

Saturday

Zolo was wandering down the street, when he saw a familiar motorbike parked beside a store. He tilted his head and walked in. It was a big book store and at the counter was sitting a bored looking woman. He searched around with his eyes until he saw a familiar looking orange cowboy hat. He walked forward until he finally found Trace standing in front of a line of fire books. Zolo raised an eyebrow and walked forward.

"Hey Trace." he said. Trace started and then looked up at him with a dreary smile. "Hey Zolo. What are you doing here?" he asked. Zolo shrugged.

"I was wandering around town, saw your bike and decided to come and say hello." he replied. Trace gave Zolo a smile and went back to looking at the books. "Look, I want to ask you something as well. About Luffy"

"If it's about his little energy problem, then don't worry, there's nothing wrong, he's always like that." Trace said seemingly trying to guess the problem from complaints about it before.

"No, although he seems a little too energetic. But, no, it's about him. He has fallen asleep in class a few times and he seems to be in pain. A lot." Zolo said.

Trace stiffened and looked around at him. "Uh, that's because he is always climbing trees and keeps falling out of them"

"That's not the truth. Have you been hurting him?" Zolo asked dangerously.

"Hey Zolo!" a voice cried. Zolo turned to see Luffy skipping up the aisle towards them, a red jacket covering the whole top of his body and a pair of baggy jeans on the bottom. It covered him effectively and were obviously way to big for him.

"Hey kid." Zolo replied. He felt a certain closeness to this kid. He knew what the feeling was too. He had identified it last night after having a little accident at school where he had fallen into Luffy and ended up pressed on top of him against the lockers. He smiled.

"Luffy, go and wait out by the motorbike." Trace said. Luffy gave Trace a confused glance and then shrugged, thinking that whatever his brother told him to do was right and went out.

"Zolo. Be careful around Luffy." Trace immediately said after Luffy had gone. Zolo gave him a bemused glance. "He's been through a lot"

Luffy waited outside by the motorbike, wondering why on earth Trace had sent him out when his best friend had been there. He looked up the street and saw a guy trying to sell brooms to some random woman who had had the misfortune of walking past at the moment he had started. Luffy gave a little chuckle and then looked over as Trace and Zolo walked out. Zolo seemed a little shocked and then Trace walked up to him. They stood in silence for a moment and then Zolo grinned.

"Hey Luffy, would you like to come and stay at my place tonight?" Zolo asked. Luffy gave a short glance at Trace, who nodded encouragingly and Luffy grinned.

"Sure!" he squealed. "Well, Zolo, you take him home and I'll come and visit later on. How does that sound little bro'?" Trace asked. Luffy nodded happily and got off the bike.

"You can go downtown with Zolo too. He's gonna buy you some food." Trace said and then grinned as Luffy leaped into the air and grabbed Zolo's arm and began dragging the older teen down the street.

"Bye Trace!" Luffy called as he dragged Zolo away.

"Bye bro!" and then he smiled sadly and said quietly, "Have a good life." and with that he hopped on his bike and drove away.

**Oh, so sad, but I figured that if Trace left in the One Piece series, he'd have to leave sometime here as well, and it works effectively. If you review I'll give you a Zolo plushie.**


	3. Staying over

**Disclaimer: I don't own Catwoman. Don't own One Piece. Enjoy:)**

Chapter 3: Staying over

Zolo finally let Luffy pull him into a shop of the kid's choosing and then paid for a big meal that Luffy guzzled down. Zolo watched him interestedly. So this kid had been through a lot and now it was up to Zolo to look after him. It was sad that Trace was leaving and would never see his little brother again and Zolo would have to be careful how he phrased it to Luffy when Luffy asked why his brother wasn't coming to visit. The house he lived in had heaps of room for Luffy to live with him, but, Zolo wasn't sure how he was going to handle the kid's energy. Oh well, if it kept the boy safe than that was the sacrifice he was willing to make. Luffy finally finished eating and then patted his belly with a satisfied smirk, and then winced. It was obviously one of the wounds that Trace had told him about. Zolo gave the kid a smile, which Luffy eagerly returned.

"So, ready to go back to my place?" Zolo asked. He was desperate to be nice to Luffy, after all that seemed to have happened. He would talk to Luffy about that tonight sometime.

Or tomorrow, or whenever Luffy was ready to talk about it. Luffy jumped up, the jacket falling off his shoulder slightly and making Zolo wince at the bruise that was there. It was shaped like a finger and Zolo looked away as Luffy quickly covered it.

"Do you have a car?" Luffy asked. Zolo shook his head.

"Nope, but it's not far. Plus, you need a bit of walking to get rid of some of that excess energy of yours." Zolo joked and rubbed a hand through the boy's soft black hair. Luffy grinned and they walked out of the shop together. Zolo felt his phone go off and grabbed it out of his pocket.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hey Zolo. You up for a party tonight?" Usopp's voice came though the phone. "No Usopp, I'm going to be busy"

"Hi Usopp!" Luffy cried beside him.

"Is Luffy with you?" Usopp asked. The two boy's had gotten along pretty well from the start and Luffy especially enjoyed Usopp's stories.

"Yeah. He's staying at my place tonight." Zolo replied.

There was an 'ooooooh' from someone that was not Usopp. "Usopp, please don't tell me Nami's with you." Zolo said hoping against hope that he had mistaken the sound.

"Yeah. Umm, Sanji says that they're coming over to your place tonight. They wanna see Luffy as well." Usopp said. Zolo felt his heart constrict and looked over at Luffy who was patting some lady's dog.

"They can't. Look Usopp, something's happened and you guys can't come over." Zolo said hoping that they wouldn't interpret that the wrong way.

"Hey Zolo, this is Nami. What's going on? Are you and Luffy gonna have se-" Zolo hung up before she finished the sentence. Sanji would kick his head in for that later but he couldn't care less about it right now.

"Come on Luffy! We have to go." Zolo called. Luffy looked up and then waved goodbye to the lady, who smiled and walked away. Luffy ran over and began doing some kind of war dance around Zolo. Zolo couldn't help the corners of his mouth from twitching up into a small smile.

They walked along the sidewalk, and Luffy was chatting happily about some movie he had seen at school that involved a lot of ninja's and meat apparently, although Zolo had seen the same movie and he didn't recall seeing either. Oh well. Luffy's imagination was in overdrive and although Zolo didn't know the boy very well, he was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to stop him if he tried. Zolo was watching Luffy carefully, noticing how on the alternating steps he seemed to skip rather than step. He also noted how the boy seemed so carefree, considering what must have been weighing heavily on his mind.

"Zolo?" Luffy suddenly asked. Zolo snapped out of his thoughts to look at Luffy who was gazing at him with a slightly confused expression.

"Yeah?" he asked wondering what the boy could want. Luffy narrowed his eyes slightly.

"When are we going to get to your place?" he asked. Zolo started and then looked around. They were in a place Zolo had never been before.

Damnit, he had been too distracted to watch where the hell he had been going. Something about here seemed to make him edgy and Luffy seemed even more so.

"Come on Luffy, we need to go back." Zolo said quickly. This place was really beginning to scare him. If he had had his Santoryu swords he wouldn't have been worried, but, he didn't have them. Luffy hurried up beside him as he turned and then a black figure appeared from an alleyway beside them.

"Well, well, well." a voice said as a man appeared out of the darkness. He was taller than the two, and was very muscle bound. He was wearing a white jacket that was open at the front revealing a well muscled stomach and chest. He had silvery white hair and seemed to have a constant frown pasted on his face. He was wearing jeans and big black boots. He had a cigar in the side of his mouth and a thin veil of smoke was wafting around his face.

"Chaser." Luffy whimpered and hid behind Zolo.

"You know this guy?" Zolo asked. Luffy nodded and then gasped as another figure appeared from the darkness. This one was tall and slim and he was wearing a pair of silver glasses that flashed in the sun. His black hair was slicked back and shone slightly in the sun, he was wearing a black suit with gold trim and had a pair of black gloves that had long cat like swords at the end of each finger. He used the heel of his palm to push the glasses further up his nose as he appeared, a sadistic smile present on his face.

"Kuro." Luffy whispered. He seemed scared half out of his mind. Before Zolo could stop him, he bolted running in the opposite direction as fast as he could. Kuro leapt after him, followed by Chaser and then Zolo was after all three. Kuro tackled Luffy to the ground and held his swords over the back of Luffy's neck.

"Let me go Kuro!" Luffy yelled thrashing about, trying to get loose.

"Stop moving, or my claws just may accidentally slip." Kuro said and scratched one across the back of Luffy's neck to emphasize his point. Luffy immediately stayed still. "So, where's your uncle? He still owes us a heap of money."

"I don't know where he is!" Luffy cried, the ground slightly muffling his voice.

"Hey!" Zolo yelled and then kicked Kuro in the ribs, sending the well dressed man flying. He helped Luffy up and then turned to see Chaser's fist fly at him. It hit him square in the jaw and knocked him and Luffy to the ground. Zolo rolled back onto the higher part of his back and then flipped himself onto his feet. Kuro got up from where he had hit the wall after Zolo's kick. He laid a hand on Chaser's shoulder.

"Leave them alone…for now. But listen here little monkey, if your uncle doesn't come up with our money, then we're going to find both him and you and make sure we get our money's worth out of beating you up." Kuro threatened and then the two walked away. Luffy shivered and Zolo turned to him.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah." Luffy replied. He sighed and touched the back of his neck, wincing at the sting of the wound.

"Can we go home now? I'm kinda hungry." he said. Zolo nodded and they hurried back the way they had come. They walked in silence for a few minutes before Zolo noticed that it was indeed…silent.

"Hey Luffy? Are you sure you're okay?" he asked. Luffy looked up at him and winced at the sight of Zolo, then he looked away again.

"I'm sorry." he said with a quiet sniff.

"For what?" Zolo asked.

"For getting you involved. For getting you bruised." Luffy said with another sniffle.

"It's okay. It didn't really hurt anyways."

"Really?"

"Yeah, no problem. Besides, that weird sword finger guy was going to hurt you, I couldn't let that happen."

"Thanks Zolo." Luffy said and seemed to regain a little of his energy. Zolo smiled.

"No worries." he said and then he looked up. "Well, here's my house." and he walked up to the door. Luffy peered at it. It was small, but not too small, and it seemed like it would be wicked awesome on the inside. It was a two story house and it had been painted light green. Zolo looked back at the awestruck boy.

"Hey, it's not that cool." he said. Luffy nodded and grinned.

"No, It's awesome!" Luffy exclaimed and then ran up the stairs after Zolo. Zolo looked to the side and saw a small backpack hidden in the bushes. He fished it out and found a note pinned to the top.  
_Zolo,  
These are Luffy's clothes and uniform for school. His books are in the other bag on the other side of the stairs. Crocodile is on my trail and I can't say goodbye to my little brother. I hope to see him again one day. Hope he doesn't end up being to much trouble for you, but he's a good boy and I'm sure he won't be too much of a pain. Don't go near the other side of town with him, keep him away from there. (Don't I know it. Zolo thought.) Look after him well, and tell him I love him. See ya around.  
Trace_

Zolo looked up from the letter and watched as Luffy tried each key in the lock, trying to open the door. He smiled sadly.

"It's the green one." Zolo hinted. Luffy grinned and then placed it in the lock and the door opened. Luffy ran inside and Zolo looked in the bushes on the other side of the stairs. There was Luffy's schoolbag sure enough and Zolo fished it out. He took the two bags inside as Luffy ran from room to room checking the house out.

"Come on Luffy, you can stay upstairs." Zolo said and then walked up the stairs that were situated practically in the middle of the house. Luffy raced up after him, his energetic enthusiasm in place once more.

Zolo opened the door to the spare room. It was still clean and tidy, from when his friend Kuina had stayed with him and then left to go and live with her father in another country. Zolo kind of missed her at times. Luffy ran in and jumped on the bed.

"Weeee, it's springy!" he cried as he jumped up and down. Zolo laid the two bags on the floor of the room and went over to where Luffy was bouncing.

"Luffy." Zolo said and the boy stopped bouncing to look at his friend. "There's something I need to tell you." and then he paused. Luffy waited expectantly.

"Well, what is it?" he demanded.

"Trace isn't coming back." Zolo said. Luffy tilted his head as if he didn't understand. "He left. You're going to stay with me now." Luffy was silent and then he downcast his eyes and sank back against the pillows. Zolo felt a slight twinge of anger at Trace for not telling the boy himself, but he dismissed it.

"Oh. Well, I guess it's for the best." Luffy mumbled.

"How do you figure?"

"Trace always knew best. He always kept me out of trouble." Luffy said and then smiled a little sadly, "I'll see him again one day"

"Yeah, I'm positive you will." Zolo replied and smiled back. "Well, there's the things he dropped off here earlier. It's your clothes and uniform and your books for school." he said pointing towards the two bags. Luffy nodded and then his stomach growled. He put a hand over it a little embarrassedly.

"Uh, have you got any food?" he asked. Zolo laughed.

"Sure, I'll cook you some dinner." he said and walked out. Luffy followed. Zolo cooked some steak and chips for the two of them, easy and simple, but still tasty.

Luffy was practically bouncing out of his seat as Zolo laid the plate in front of him. Luffy was polite enough to wait until Zolo sat down and then he commenced inhaling his food. Zolo ate his considerably slower than Luffy and when Luffy was finished, he was eyeing Zolo's plate. Zolo pulled it away slightly and continued eating. Luffy sighed and waited until he was finished and then got up. He took Zolo's plate and placed it gently (which was a grand feat for Luffy) in the dishwasher and turned the machine on. Zolo was a little surprised.

"How did you know what to do?"

"I had to wash the dishes every second night for…my stepfather." Luffy said and winced when he said stepfather. Zolo then realised that the stepfather was the guy Trace had told him about.

"Okay. TV time." Zolo said. Luffy brightened and Zolo got up to go out. Luffy followed him into the downstairs lounge room and they sat down on the couch. Zolo handed the remote to Luffy who gazed at him uncertainly.

"Am I allowed to choose?" he asked. Zolo snorted.

"Of course. Go for it." he said. Luffy grinned and turned the TV on. He flicked through the channels at light speed until Zolo shook his head, a little annoyed and put his hand over the front of the remote so, although Luffy was still pressing the buttons, the channels weren't moving.

"You wanna actually see what's on the channel instead of just flicking the button?" Zolo asked. Luffy grinned.

"Pressing the buttons is fun." he said. Zolo shook his head.

"So is actually watching what's on the channel."

"Ok. I'll pick something." Luffy said and Zolo pulled his hand away. Luffy went slowly through the channels until he found a movie that looked kind of cool. It was called Catwoman and it was about a woman who had been endowed with special powers that allowed her to move like a cat, giving her a rather Ninja like quality. At least, that's what Luffy thought. The kid was really into it. He watched with wide eyes and sat slightly forward in his seat and awed expression on his face as catwoman beat up the bad guys in a jewellery store.

"I wanna learn to fight like that." Luffy said when the movie had finished. He was standing beside Zolo on the couch and was trying to jump up onto the back of the couch like catwoman had.

"You're gonna fall off and hurt yourself." Zolo said. Luffy jumped up and sure enough, did. Zolo leaned over the back to see Luffy laying on the floor giggling. He looked up at Zolo and frowned.

"You jinxed me." he said. Zolo laughed.

"Did not"

"Did too." Luffy got up and tried to stifle a yawn. Zolo checked the time. Whoa, ten o'clock. Was it really that late?

"Time for a bath and bed kiddo." Zolo said.

Luffy yawned again. "…kay." he said and walked up the stairs. Zolo yawned and heard the door to the bathroom door close upstairs. Obviously Luffy had found it during his venture through the house. Zolo smiled and then a thoughtful expression took over his face as he remembered what Trace had told him.

_"Luffy and I live with our stepfather Crocodile." Trace said watching Luffy carefully through the window. "Crocodile isn't a very nice guy. He took an instant dislike to Luffy and I don't know why. It started a year ago and I didn't even realise for a few weeks because Luffy hid it so well. He wore big jackets and I thought it was just another quirk of my brother's, nothing to worry about. One day it was raining and I was walking back from work when I heard a scream. It sounded so much like Luffy but I dismissed it, thought it wasn't him, couldn't be him. Then the scream happened again and I heard Crocodile's voice. I ran towards our miserable little house that Crocodile made us live in because he didn't want us fouling up his big mansion in the city. I didn't even reach the house when I saw Crocodile dragging Luffy down the stairs. Luffy looked bad, real bad. That's how he got that scar under his eye. Crocodile had broken one of his arms, two of Luffy's ribs and his nose. There were bruises all over him and it was horrible. Crocodile saw me and flung Luffy at me. 'Take him to the hospital, and if you or Luffy tell anyone what happened, I will kill you both.' he said. So, we lived in fear. Crocodile would get his goons to take me out or hold me while he beat up Luffy, even after Luffy was unconscious, he just kept hitting him. I would be left to take Luffy to the hospital and soon the doctors there knew us by name. It was the worst time of our lives. Luffy, I don't know how he can still be so happy. He just is a joyful person." Trace trailed off as he watched his little brother pull at a strand of material hanging off the side of his jacket. "That's horrible. Why didn't you report it?" Zolo asked, and then realised a moment later that Trace had already told him why. "Oh, sorry. Well, if there's anything I can do to help." Trace's head rose up and he smiled.  
"Actually, there is. Do you think you could take him home and look after him? I have to go somewhere, I have to get away and find someone. He's the only guy that I think can help, but, I don't know where he is or how long it is going to take for me to find him." Trace said. Zolo glanced at Luffy and then back at Trace.  
"Well, I…okay. I guess I can take him." Zolo replied. Trace's face brightened and he smiled.  
"You'll save his life if you do. Thanks Zolo"  
"Sure, no…no problem."_

Zolo gazed at the TV, not even noticing what was playing. Poor Luffy. He needed to do everything in his power to keep Luffy safe.

"Night Zolo!" Luffy called. Zolo started and looked around to see Luffy's happy face peering at him from the top of the stairs.

"Night Luffy." Zolo said back. Luffy grinned and skipped away.

**Poor Luffy. If you review, oh, you know.**


	4. Birthday party

__

_**Chapter 4: A birthday party**_

Sunlight streamed into Zolo's room and he opened his eyes slightly to glare at the offending fingers of light as they crept across his face.

Stupid sun, couldn't it understand that he was trying to sleep, and that he would prefer not to get up right now if he could help it?

Hmm, apparently not as the fingers continued to slide over his face, almost as though it were trying to pry his eyelids open. There was a crash and Zolo sat up quickly, one hand going to the swords that were laying by his bed.

"Luffy!" he called.

"Sorry Zolo! I just fell out of bed that's all!" Luffy's voice returned, muffled by the walls and doors that separated them.

Zolo sighed and decided that if he was awake now he may as well get up. He yawned and stretched and got up rubbing his eyes. There was something about today, but he just couldn't put his finger on what it was. He pulled on a plain white shirt and changed into his green trousers. He walked out of his room and ambled down the hall to where Luffy was staying. He knocked on the door.

"Come in." Luffy called. Zolo opened the door and walked in. Luffy was just pulling on his shirt and he pulled it down quickly. But not quickly enough to hide the bruises that lined his back. Zolo looked to the side as though he had seen something as Luffy pulled on a black jacket. He was wearing long jeans and a sleeveless red shirt underneath the long black jacket he had pulled on.

"Let's see your neck." Zolo said remembering what that Kuro fellow had done. Luffy halted a moment and then realised what Zolo was talking about. He turned his back on Zolo and pulled down the back of his jacket so Zolo could see the scratch. Zolo inspected it and gave a little sigh.

"I think we should put a little antiseptic on that. It looks a little infected." Zolo said. Luffy nodded and followed Zolo as he made his way to the bathroom. Zolo dug around in the medicine cabinet and pulled out a bottle of antiseptic, a cotton ball and a bandage. Zolo had been in fights, and competitions, with other swords fighters often enough to have a constant supply of antiseptic and bandage and stuff like that so he knew exactly what he needed.

He had Luffy sit down in the chair in the corner and stood behind him. He used the cotton wool to dab at the cut and Luffy tensed in pain and then relaxed as Zolo finished what he had been doing, then wrapped the bandage around Luffy's neck.

Luffy jumped up when Zolo was done, gave the swordsman a brief hug and then ran out. Zolo was stunned a moment and he felt his face warm a little. There was something about Luffy, something that just seemed to stick in his heart and didn't want to move any time soon.

There was a knock at the door and Zolo hurried down the stairs. He had no idea where Luffy had disappeared to, but, as long as the kid was in the house than he didn't really mind. He hurried down the stairs and saw Luffy sitting in the lounge room, the TV going a million miles an hour again. Zolo chuckled and opened the door.

"Hey Zolo!" Nami cried. Usopp and Sanji peeked out from behind her. Nami was holding a present and she was grinning like a madman. Usopp was holding a box of what looked like party decorations and Sanji was holding a gigantic box of what looked like cooking groceries and utensils.

"Uh…" Zolo said and Nami frowned.

"You didn't forget did you? It's Vivi's birthday and you said we could have the party here." Nami said. Zolo slapped a hand to his forehead.

"Sorry, yeah, sure, come in." he said and stepped back to let the three in. Luffy chose that moment to peek his head out of the lounge room.

"Hey guys!" he exclaimed happily. Nami looked from Luffy to Zolo and then back again and hid her mouth behind her hand. She began to giggle uncontrollably.

Zolo growled. Sanji wandered past, a smile on his face and a smoke in his mouth.

"Sanji, if you're going to cook in my house then you should at least smoke outside." Zolo said ignoring Nami's continued giggling. Sanji grumbled and put out the smoke, glared at Zolo and then went into the kitchen. Usopp went into the lounge room to begin decorating.

"Can I help?" Luffy asked happily. Usopp grinned.

"Sure." he replied and handed a heap of streamers to Luffy, who ran over to the window and began sticking them up.

"Nami, what are you laughing about?" Zolo finally asked regretting instantly that he had asked. Nami stopped laughing and turned to him.

"You…and Luffy. I didn't know you were gay." she said.

"Gay?" Zolo exclaimed. Nami nodded and Zolo frowned. "We are not gay." _At least, I don't think so. Well, if I like him does that mean I'm gay? Oh great, now she's got me doubting myself._

"Nami! Can you help me?" Sanji's voice filtered out of the kitchen. Nami gave Zolo one last sly smile and then walked into the kitchen. Zolo relaxed and went into the lounge room to watch/ help/ supervise Usopp and Luffy. Luffy was going wild, running around like an idiot and sticking balloons all over the room higgledy piggledy. Usopp was carefully pinning up a big banner that read Happy Birthday Vivi. Zolo smiled as Luffy ran past, a streamer stuck to the back of his head.

"Luffy." he said and the boy stopped and turned back to look at Zolo. Zolo smiled, walked up to him and pulled the streamer off of the back of his head.

"Ow." Luffy said and rubbed the spot where the streamer had been.

"Be careful where you stick them then." Zolo said. Luffy grinned and raced off to put more up. Zolo watched him, a smile creeping over his face. Maybe liking Luffy wasn't so bad. Nami peeked out from behind him, nearly making Zolo jump out of his skin.

"I thought you were helping Sanji." he said moving quickly away.

"I was. He only needed me to hold the door open on the oven so he could put the cake in." she said and then looked towards Luffy who was whining about not being able to reach the light to tie a streamer around it. "If you like him, tell him." Nami whispered.

Zolo stiffened and felt a blush rise in his cheeks. "Nami, I am going to say this once and only once, I don't like him that way." he said. Nami smiled slyly and then walked over to Luffy.

"Oh, and you still owe me money plus 10 percent interest for not paying me when you were supposed to." she said as she walked off. Zolo growled and went upstairs to get the present that he had remembered to buy last week.

Sanji was just placing the cake on the table when there was a knock at the door. Nami smiled and made a shushing motion with her hands. Luffy was sitting by Zolo behind the couch and Zolo was feeling very inclined to just grab the boy and kiss him. Weird. He had never felt that way towards someone before.

"Hey Vivi." Nami said from the hallway. Zolo resisted his urge and turned his eyes to the doorway.

"So, Nami, what did you want me to come here for?" Vivi asked.

"We have a new friend we'd like you to meet." Nami replied which was partially true. Vivi appeared in the doorway and Zolo quickly put a hand over Luffy's mouth.

They weren't supposed to do anything until Nami gave the signal. Luffy glanced at Zolo with a frightened expression and Zolo realised that Crocodile probably did this to Luffy at some point and gave Luffy what he hoped was a reassuring smile. It must have worked because Luffy visibly relaxed. Nami hugged Vivi which was the signal and Zolo and Luffy popped up along with Usopp and Sanji who had been hiding on the opposite side of the room.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY" The four men cried. Vivi jumped and then laughed and grinned.

"I have to say, I never expected this." she said then she spotted Luffy who was standing beside Zolo and she glanced at Nami who winked.

"Hello there. You must be Luffy." Vivi said walking over to where the boy was. Luffy grinned and nodded. "Aw, he's so cute." Vivi giggled.

"How come you don't go to school with us?" Luffy asked. Vivi giggled.

"Because I am older than you and I have a job that I have to do every day." she explained. Luffy nodded. The party was a huge success and everyone had a wonderful time, except for when Luffy tried to eat all the food at once, then tried to eat the cake whole. But, the party was good and went until 6 o'clock that night when everyone had to leave.

**Sorry, had to cut it off there. More effective if I did. :D If you review, you get Zolo plushie. And thankyou to all who have reviewed already! **


	5. Marks

_**Chapter 6: A phone call and bruises**_

Zolo had fallen asleep beside the couch and Luffy was waving the others off. He was grinning from ear to ear as he shut the door.

"Wow Zolo they were really cool!" Luffy exclaimed and then saw that his friend was asleep by the couch. He smiled and was about to go back upstairs when the phone rang. He ran back down, thinking that if Zolo was asleep then he would have to answer it. He picked it up.

"Hello?" he said happily. Then his face fell and paled as he heard a voice he hoped he would never have to hear again. It was chilling and it made Luffy shiver as he listened. He dropped the phone and ran into the lounge room and launched into Zolo, putting his arms around his friends neck and moaning in fear.

Zolo woke with a start to find Luffy hanging off of his neck.

"L-luffy?" he stuttered. Something was wrong with the boy. Zolo looked into his face and noticed that Luffy's eyes were squeezed shut and he was shaking. His teeth were clenched together and his hands were tight around Zolo's neck.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Luffy shivered and buried his face into Zolo's shoulder and began to cry. "Did Nami or Sanji say anything to you, because if they hurt you or your feelings then I'll kick their asses at school tomorrow." Zolo threatened thinking that Nami had upset Luffy by saying something about the two of them living together or something like that. Luffy shook his head. He seemed so helpless that Zolo couldn't help putting his arms around Luffy and hugging the boy to his chest. "Whatever it was, it can't hurt you now and it wasn't true." he soothed, running a hand over Luffy's back. Luffy calmed and his raging sobs turned into little hiccups and then Zolo noticed that his friend was repeating something under his breath. Zolo leaned close so he could hear and his blood boiled at what he heard.

"Crocodile." he kept saying. Zolo hugged Luffy until his hiccups stopped and he was finally able to look up with a smile.

"Thanks Zolo." he said. Zolo smiled.

"Want to tell me what happened? If you don't want to, you don't have to." Zolo said a little more hastily than what he had intended. Luffy hesitated and then nodded.

"He rang here. He knows where I am and he threatened to come and get me!" Luffy said tears gathering in his eyes again. Zolo was shocked and angry. That monster had dared to find out where Luffy was and then threaten to come and get him? This was too much. Zolo had an idea and he hoped that it would help, but, he didn't know.

"Luffy. I have an idea. Do you want to hear it?" Zolo asked. Luffy paused a moment and then nodded, his wide chocolate eyes shining with unshed tears. "Well, I could teach you to fight and defend yourself, if you like."

"Fight?"

"Yeah. Then if something happened, then you would be able to defend yourself." Zolo said. Luffy thought a moment and then his eyes widened happily and he grinned.

"Ok!" he cried.

Zolo smiled. "Good, but, now I think we should have a look at your bruises. I think some of them might need attention." Zolo said. Luffy stiffened.

"You saw them huh?" he asked.

"Trace told me about it."

"Oh."

"Come on, take off your jacket." Zolo said and let the smaller man go. Luffy slowly relaxed his hold on Zolo's neck and began to shrug off his jacket, careful to avoid knocking any of his wounds. There were long slashes down his arms that were healing slowly and many hand and finger shaped bruises on his arms. Zolo looked at them in horror and Luffy winced.

"They're healing and I have been cleaning them every night." Luffy pleaded as Zolo took his arms carefully.

"Luffy…" Zolo whispered and then looked up into the boy's face. "How many others have you got?"

"I…havesome over my back and some on my legs." Luffy whimpered and Zolo felt a stab of pain tug at his heart. This was cruel and abusive punishment for such a wonderful boy.

"Do you know why he hurt you?" Zolo asked as he led Luffy back to the cabinet where he could get the bandages and antiseptic.

"N-no. I don't." Luffy replied and turned his face away as Zolo dabbed at the cuts and bruises on his arms. Zolo knew the boy was lying, but didn't draw any attention to it. If Luffy didn't want to tell him about it, then it was okay. Eventually when this whole mess was over he would tell Zolo everything and if he didn't then that would be alright as well. Luffy hissed in pain as Zolo accidentally pressed one of his bruises.

"Sorry." Zolo muttered. "It's lucky no one decided to grab you today and hug you or you would have been found out."

"Yeah. I avoided everyone pretty well." Then Luffy yawned and watched silently as Zolo wrapped up his arms.

"Do you want me to do the others?" Zolo asked. Luffy hesitated a moment and then nodded. He pulled off his shirt and exposed his chest and back to Zolo who gasped. All down Luffy's back were long gashes and they spelt out a cramped word. Crocodile. There was something at work here. Something horrible and twisted. Zolo didn't think Crocodile had hurt Luffy for no apparent reason. In fact, he thought there was an evil intent behind these bruises and cuts. He didn't say anything to Luffy, as the boy already seemed to be terrified of the bastard enough as it was.

"Are they bad?" Luffy asked knocking Zolo out of his thoughts.

"Uh, no. Actually, I'd say these were nearly healed and won't need any bandages but they do need a bit of first aid cream I think. Hang on." Zolo said and then got up and went to the cabinet again. He retrieved the cream and sat back down behind Luffy and rubbed it gently into the horrid word that had been cut into Luffy's back. Those cuts would heal, but there would be a scar there forever more. Zolo sighed. _Kid, as long as I am around, I am never going to let this happen again._ Zolo thought.

**Poor Luffy. Crocodile is a sadistic creep. will post more when I get more reviews. He he. Zolo plushies for people who have reviewed and will review:D**


	6. 3 months later

Chapter 7: A stranger at the door.

3 months later

Zolo and Luffy walked down the street together. They had just finished school and were now officially on holidays. It was a very relieving experience. Luffy twirled on the sidewalk, happy as can be.

"No more school for 8 weeks!" he cried and did another spin. He had made a pretty good recovery from his cuts and bruises and was now happy to show off his arms and legs. He wore shorts that went down to his knees now and short sleeved t-shirts instead of long sleeves and trousers and big jackets. Zolo chuckled at Luffy's enthusiasm.

"Calm down Luffy, you're gonna hurt someone, mainly me!" Zolo cried as Luffy's bag came dangerously close to his head. Luffy just grinned and did some sort of weird jig. They were heading for the local gym. Zolo had finally told Luffy about his job.

He was a teacher of the ancient art of Santoryu at the gym and he had a few good students that he was proud to teach. One's name was Tashigi and she was quite positively the top one, then there was two other boys who fought well, but still lacked finesse. They were the main three, the others were still only beginners but Zolo had a feeling that they would be good when they advanced. Nothing else out of the ordinary had happened since the phone call, but Zolo was still on alert. Luffy had relaxed considerably and was pretty comfortable when people touched him now.

They had received no word from Trace since he left and occasionally Luffy would cry out his name while he slept and have nightmares, but even those times were becoming less and less. The two walked into the gym and Luffy ran off to his usual spot in the corner where he had made a friend with some girl that worked at the counter and gave Luffy a free piece of candy every time he came in. Zolo chuckled, shook his head and walked off to meet up with his class.

"So, is he your boyfriend?" Chippy asked. Luffy looked at her as he munched on his candy bar. He thought a moment.

"He's a boy and he's my friend, so I guess he's my boyfriend." Luffy replied.

"Can't argue with that logic." Chippy said with a laugh and then went to serve some guy that was tapping his fingers against the counter, waiting for attention. Luffy watched Zolo as he showed a routine to his class. Though the routine looked hard, Luffy was pretty sure that the Tashigi girl would get it. She was almost as good as Zolo, although, when they sparred, Luffy noticed Zolo barely even tried and he would be able to beat her. Luffy ate the last of his candy bar and then looked over at the door way. Uh oh. Luffy squeaked and leapt over the counter and hid behind it.

"Hey!" a girl cried as she ran in. Her short orange hair was blowing in her wake as she ran. "Chippy!" she demanded and slammed her fist down on the counter. "Where is that little garbage muncher!" Chippy gave Nami a cool smile.

"No idea." she replied.

"Urgh, liar." Nami said. "I can see Zolo through the glass and wherever Zolo is, he is now where is he"

"No idea." Chippy repeated. Nami's eyes narrowed and her fingers twitched. "Why do you want him anyway?"

"Little bugger. I gave him money last night and he said he would pay me at school today, but, all he did was avoid me all day, along with that cowardly swordsman." Nami growled and then turned to lean against the counter. Chippy glanced down at Luffy who was cowering behind the counter.

"Nami! Luffy just ran past the doorway!" Chippy cried and pointed. Nami's eyes narrowed and like an eagle diving for it's prey, she took off. Straight out the door and around the corner. Luffy sighed and Chippy chuckled.

"You'd better stay down, you never know when she may come back." Chippy said as she swept past Luffy. Luffy chuckled.

"Thanks Chippy, I'll feel safer when Zolo comes out." he said. Luffy stayed down in his little hiding spot and watched Zolo through the packets of candy until the swordsman finally came out, drenched in sweat and panting like he had just run a mile. He walked up to the counter.

"Where's Luffy?" Zolo asked. Chippy pointed below and Zolo saw the boy sitting on the floor behind the counter. He grinned and popped up. "What were you doing downthere?"

"Hiding from Nami." Luffy replied as though it were obvious. Zolo tensed at the orange haired woman's name. "Oh. Well, let's get home before she comes back." Zolo said. Luffy nodded and jumped over the counter.

"See ya next week Chippy!" Luffy cried as he and Zolo hurried out. They hurried up the street and home, fearing that around every corner Nami would be waiting to spring on them and wrestle the money away from them. But they didn't encounter her. They got home and went in. Luffy went into the lounge to watch TV while Zolo went upstairs to have a shower. Luffy was watching his favourite cartoon Dragon ball Z when Zolo came back down.

"Gohan rules." Luffy said when Zolo had sat down beside him.

"Vegeta all the way." Zolo said.

"Gohan"

"Vegeta!"

"Gohan"

"Vegeta!" and Luffy pounced on Zolo, wrestling him back against the couch.

"Kamehameha!" Luffy cried trying to imitate the energy blasts that the characters on Dragon ball Z were using. Zolo laughed and pretended to fall back dead.

"Ha, I win!" Luffy cried. "Now you gotta give me a prize!" Luffy hopped off of Zolo and waited anxiously. Zolo stayed still. "Now I know you're pretending." Zolo still stayed still. "Zolo?" Luffy asked cautiously and moved forward. He prodded the swordsman's shoulder and then yelped as Zolo grabbed his wrist and flipped him down onto the couch and then held him down with his knees.

"I win this time." Zolo said. Luffy tried to move but found himself effectively pinned. Luffy looked up at Zolo. "Now you have to give me a prize."

"What do you want?" Luffy asked. Zolo shook his head as a million suggestions ran through his mind, but, somehow he didn't think any of those would be appropriate. "Control of the TV for the night." Zolo asked thinking up something lame. Luffy pouted and then nodded.

"Ok." he said. Zolo grinned and let Luffy up. Luffy gave the remote to Zolo and then his stomach growled.

"Hungry?" Zolo asked.

"Always." Luffy responded. Zolo sighed.

"What do you want tonight?"

"Meat!"

"Thought so." Zolo said and then walked out of the room and into the kitchen. Thunder rumbled in the distance as he placed two steaks on to cook.

He wasn't as good a cook as Sanji, but Luffy claimed it was good enough, so he didn't mind cooking. He was just flipping them over when there was a bright flash of lightning and a crack of thunder so loud it shook the house. Luffy came skidding in and he stopped at the sight of Zolo and grinned sheepishly.

"Hey." he said a little shakily. Zolo smiled.

"It's only thunder." he said.

"Yeah I know. But, I uh, thought I saw someone outside." Luffy replied and then there was a knock at the door and Luffy cowed and ran over to Zolo.

"Look, you stay and watch the food. I'll go and see who's at the door. Okay?"

"Okay." Luffy replied and then commenced staring at the steaks, though Zolo could see Luffy's mind was elsewhere. He sighed and wiped his hands on a towel before walking to the door and opening it a crack. Rain was pouring outside and Zolo couldn't see anyone until a black caped figure appeared right in front of him.

"Please, I need to see Luffy." he said. He had three scars running vertically over his left eye and was missing an arm. Zolo eyed him suspiciously until Luffy peeked out from under his arm.

"Luffy!" the man cried and Luffy's face split into a massive grin.

"Uncle Shanks?" Luffy responded. Zolo assumed Luffy knew and liked this guy so he let him in, though he was still a little wary of him.

The man that Luffy had called Shanks had red hair and he was about the same height as Zolo himself. He seemed a happy chap but a little wary. He hugged Luffy with his one arm and Luffy guided the man to sit down in the chair in the lounge room.

"So, this is your uncle?" Zolo asked when the three were settled. Luffy nodded happily.

"Well, I am not really his uncle, but, I just let him call me that. Uh, is something burning?" Shanks asked sniffing the air. Zolo stiffened and ran into the kitchen. It was okay, the food was a little burnt but not to bad. Zolo dished it out and brought Luffy's plate out to him. Luffy glanced at the food, and then handed it to Shanks who stared at it.

"Luffy, I don't need this. I have food at home." Shanks replied trying to push the food back to Luffy. Luffy shifted away, holding his hands up, palms out and pushed the plate back at Shanks.

"Uncle Shanks, you don't have a home." Luffy said sadly. Shanks sighed and after trying to give it back to Luffy once more, resigned himself to eating it. Zolo stared at Luffy. This kid was full of surprises, always changing and always making the swordsman more and more proud of him. Zolo ate half of his food and 'found' he didn't really want the rest.

"Hey Luffy, I don't want the rest of this, you want it?" Zolo asked. Luffy glanced up at him and then smiled.

"Sure, if you don't want it." he replied.

"Take it." and Zolo handed the food to Luffy who guzzled it down. Shanks was silent for a while and Zolo watched him carefully, making sure the man couldn't make a move without him noticing.

"Luffy, I need to talk to you alone." Shanks said eyeing Zolo out of the corner of his eye. Luffy shook his head.

"If it's about Kuro and Chaser, then Zolo already knows about them." Luffy said his eyes darkening a little with the names. Shanks nodded.

"Ok. I still owe them money, but I think I know how I am going to pay them back. I have a job lined up, a well paying job. It's going to be great and within a few weeks, I'll be able to pay the money back." Shanks said.

"That's great Shanks!" Luffy cried.

"Yeah. So, it'll be only about a month before you'll be able to go back and see your parent's…graves." Shanks faltered on the word. Luffy smiled and tilted his head.

"It's okay Shanks. That wasn't your fault." Luffy said patting his 'uncle' on the back. Luffy looked up at Zolo. "My parents are dead. Both of them. They…they were murdered. We don't know who by, and the case was closed years ago. I used to be able to visit their graves all the time, me and Trace. Until he turned up. Then I wasn't allowed to go near them. In an attempt to save me, Shanks borrowed money from Kuro and Chaser to bribe Crocodile to leave me alone. Crocodile refused, took the money and Shanks' arm. Kuro and Chaser being the vile villains they are, now want their money back. Shanks is poor, like me, and so, he can't." Luffy explained. Zolo shook his head and smiled.

"How much do you owe?" he asked.

"A thousand dollars." Shanks replied and then looked at Luffy fondly, "But all this is worth it to see Luffy alive. I'm glad he found you, otherwise he may not have survived."

"I'll pay it." Zolo offered. Shanks and Luffy's heads both snapped up.

"No. I have to pay it back." Shanks said.

"Then I'll give you the money and you can pay them." Zolo said standing up and taking the empty plates. Luffy watched Zolo as he left the room and then re-entered.

"Are you serious?" Shanks asked. Zolo turned to Shanks, a serious expression fixed on his face. His gaze came to rest on Luffy.

"It's worth it for Luffy." he said. Shanks started and glanced between the two. Then he smiled and shook his head.

"Alright." he gave in. Zolo smiled.

"I knew you'd see it my way. We'll go first thing tomorrow morning." Zolo said. Shanks nodded and made to walk out of the room.

"Where are you going?"

"Out. I'm going back to the bus shelter." Shanks said blushing a little. Luffy gave Zolo an imploring look and Zolo placed a hand on Shanks' shoulder.

"You're staying here tonight. Can't have you disappearing on me, I'll never be able to clear the debt. Now, Luffy, I can see you're trying to hide your tiredness so off with you. Bed time squirt." Zolo said. Luffy groaned but did as he was told and trudged up the stairs. Shanks and Zolo were left alone and Zolo noticed that Luffy's door hadn't shut.

"Go to bed Luffy!" Zolo yelled. There was a groan and then Luffy's door finally shut. Zolo and Shanks chuckled. They sat in silence for a while and then Shanks decided to break the silence.

"Zolo, I'm eternally grateful for this." he said.

"I'm doing this for Luffy. He admires you a lot. You can sleep either on the couch, or there's a bed upstairs. Take your pick." Zolo said.

"The couch is fine thanks." Shanks replied. Zolo snorted and then walked out.

"And you're welcome." and the lights went out.

**There ya go. Shanks is now in the story. **


	7. Payback

Chapter 6: Payback

Zolo woke to the sound of scritch scratching downstairs. He jumped up and ran down the stairs expecting to find some sort of burglar but it was only Shanks.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he wandered in, scratching his head tiredly. He had panicked for nothing?

"Making breakfast." Shanks replied. Zolo stopped and stared. The older man had made pancakes and bacon and… everything! It wouldn't be long before Luffy came running down the stairs. Sure enough, Zolo had barely began the B word, before Luffy's door opened and he was bolting down the stairs. Zolo laughed, then hurried into the kitchen to get a share of the food before Luffy inhaled it all.

When they were finished, Zolo retrieved the money from the room upstairs and then pulled his swords on. You would never know when you would need them.

"But Shanks, I don't want to lose you and Zolo the way I lost my parents." Luffy begged the red haired man. Zolo stopped on the stairs, his eyes burning.

"Here." Shanks's voice said and Zolo peeked around the corner to see Shanks place his straw hat upon Luffy's head. Luffy seemed beyond words with this gift and he hugged the older man around the middle. Zolo watched them for a bit and then walked in.

"I'm gonna wait outside." Shanks said. Zolo nodded as Luffy turned to him, his eyes shivering slightly.

"Zolo." Luffy whimpered. The green haired man gazed at the boy, his emotions running high. It was now he realised, Luffy was his everything. Everything was Luffy and no matter what it took, he would return to his charge and love. Luffy's eyes were beginning to stream and Zolo felt his own eyes prickle.

"Luffy. It'll be okay, I'll come back to you." Zolo said walking over to the black haired boy. Luffy looked up at him quietly.

"How can you be so sure, I mean, Kuro and Chaser are murderers, they have killed men before, they're wanted people. If they killed you and Shanks, I…I don't know what I would do." Luffy gasped through his sobs. Zolo embraced the young man and held him close.

"I know I'll return Luffy, you wanna know how I know? It's because I love you. That's how." Zolo said, the words just tumbling out. Luffy paused and looked up at the swordsman, awe on his face.

"You love me?" he asked. Zolo nodded.

"Yes Luffy, and so, I promise you that I will return and if I don't then, you can kill me." Zolo said with a slight chuckle. Luffy smiled weakly.

"That's a stupid joke Zolo." Luffy said. Zolo nodded and, deep inside him, he felt that this was the right time, this was the moment he had been waiting for.

Gently placing his hand under Luffy's chin, he tilted it up ever so slightly and leaned down towards the boy of his dreams. Their lips met softly at first and then Zolo found Luffy pushing up into the kiss, as if the smaller man wanted to be sucked into the swordsman's mouth just so they could be together forever. They parted and with a final hug, Zolo walked out the door.

"Lock all the doors Luffy and don't let anyone in." Zolo said back to him. Luffy nodded and Shanks and Zolo set off to meet up with Kuro and Chaser. This would be a long walk.Or would it be a short journey?

**well, Luffy and Zolo are now together officially. **


	8. I failed

Chapter 9: I failed…

Zolo and Shanks walked side by side into the darker parts of town. Zolo remembered this place from when Luffy and him had accidentally wandered in here. It was still as dark and creepy and spooky as it had been then.

"Red hair Shanks has returned." a voice said beside them. Once again, Zolo was greeted by the sight of Chaser coming out of the shadows, followed by Kuro. The two seemed awfully smug.

"I have your money." Shanks said standing up to them pretty easily. Kuro and Chaser paused and then Kuro held out a long sworded hand. Shanks pulled out the money Zolo had given him, hesitated a second and then handed it over. Kuro was momentarily stunned and then he smiled.

"Thankyou." he said and began to slip back into the shadows.

"So, that's it? Is Luffy able to come through here without fear of getting hurt by you two now?" Shanks asked quickly. Chaser stopped and turned back.

"Of course. We were only harassing him so you would give us the money we wanted. Goodbye red hair, it has been a pleasure." and with that the smoking man disappeared.

"Well, that was easy." Shanks said as they walked back towards Zolo's house. Zolo didn't answer, only nodded. Something felt wrong, strange, like something was missing. He hurried his steps, causing Shanks to quicken his pace to keep up.

"What's wrong?" the older man asked.

"I don't know, but I think we should get home as quick as we can." he said and began to jog. The house came into sight and by that time they were practically running flat out. They ran up the stairs and Zolo let out a slight sigh at the sight of the closed door. Then he went to put his key in but the door fell in at the slightest touch. This was bad, really bad. Zolo hurried in, Shanks on his heels.

"Luffy!" he called. There was no reply.

"You go search upstairs and I'll search down here." Shanks said. Zolo raced up the stairs two at a time and then ran to Luffy's room. This door was smashed in as well and Zolo's heart tightened as he reached it. What he saw inside almost made him sick. The whole room was a mess, books littered the floor, papers were ripped up and the bed was overturned. Luffy's desk chair had been broken in two and so had the desk. Luffy's bags were ripped open and his clothes were spilling out of them.

This was bad, really _really_ bad. And on the wall, something that made him choke. Written on the wall was a message in what looked like blood. **Monkey D Luffy is mine and he will die.** Was the message and Zolo sank to his knees. Shanks came barrelling in, stopping shocked at the message on the wall. He walked over and gently touched a finger to the surface of the letters. He let out a sigh.

"It's not blood. It's just ink." he said to Zolo who almostfainted with relief. But then another thought occurred to him and he couldn't keep it inside.

"I failed." he said quietly.

"You didn't fail. Crocodile took the opportune moment and now we have to make an opportune moment of our own." Shanks said thinking. Zolo looked up, his eyes swimming.

"I failed him. Trace entrusted him to me and ...I couldn't stop that guy from hurting him."

"Crocodile hasn't hurt him yet but if we don't hurry and make a plan, he will have." Shanks demanded. Zolo's head snapped up and his eyes darkened.

"You're right. Let's get this bastard back." Zolo said and stood up. The two men got to work on what they hoped would be the plan to save their friend.

**There ya go. What did ya think? **


	9. Torture

Chapter 10: Torture

Luffy groaned as he came back to consciousness. His eyes flickered and opened slowly, wincing at the piercing light that pushed at his eyelids. He looked around, noting that he was all alone in a small, grey room. There was a full glass wall straight ahead of him that gave him a full view of the ocean. Where was he? He tried to think back. He had been sitting in the lounge room watching TV when there had been a knock at the door. Luffy, under instruction from Zolo had not gone to open it. The banging got louder so Luffy ran up to his room, afraid that someone was coming for him. Someone was. Just as he had reached his room, the front door had burst open and a voice had filtered in.

_"Where is the little brat?" it had said. Luffy stiffened and closed his door, locking it and barricading it with his desk and chair. He then went and hid under the bed. This was not his night. _

_Pounding steps came up the stairs and Luffy shivered. It was dusty under this bed, and the dust was getting in his nose. This was not exactly the best time for that to happen. _

_He held his nose, but the sneeze that had been building up in the back of his throat had been too much. He gasped and sneezed, his eyes widening as the footsteps stopped. Silence. Luffy found the silence to be even scarier than the footsteps. He shrank back. The door burst open, ripped in half by a powerful force that made Luffy press himself as hard as he could against the wall under the bed. The desk and chair were ripped as well and flung like paper across the room. A tall figure slowly stepped in, one foot after the other and Luffy put his hands over his mouth to stop from screaming. The man wore a long fur jacket, big black boots, long black trousers and a pinstriped shirt. Crocodile. Luffy watched as Crocodile slowly came toward the bed, his boots making the floor tremble under Luffy. _

_"Come out little monkey. I'm not going to hurt you…much." Crocodile said and Luffy accidentally let out a slight whimper. Crocodile stopped and Luffy could almost see the smile that spread across his stepfather's face. The boots approached the bottom of the bed and Luffy pushed himself against the wall, hoping that Crocodile would dismiss the noise and move out but knowing that his stepfather was too smart for that. The bed was flipped away from him and Luffy was left exposed and scared. Crocodile leered down at him.  
_

_"There's the little monkey." he said quietly and crouched down. The hook on Crocodile's left hand gleamed in the light and Luffy whimpered. "You've been hiding from me. It took me a long time to find you after that phone call, but, you made a horrible mistake letting yourself be known to 'Chippy'. She was one of my top agents. You're the only one who ever found out about Baroque works, and I am glad that you kept it a secret, or just plainly forgot which is more likely for your tiny mind. But, I am afraid leaving you out in the open like this is way to dangerous and you need to be dealt with." _

_"M-my friends will f-find me." Luffy whispered, mustering what little courage he had right now. Crocodile laughed.  
_

_"I think not. You see, I am going to leave a little message. Shanks and Roronoa Zolo won't even try." he said.  
_

_"Yes they will!" Luffy said louder this time. Crocodile placed the tip of his hook under the soft skin of Luffy's chin. "I see you've gained a little courage since I last saw you. We'll have to fix that." Crocodile whispered with a smirk. He then raised the hook away from there and then slid it down the side of Luffy's face, drawing a thin line of crimson. Luffy didn't make a sound, but he mustered a pretty icy looking glare. _

_"Night, night little monkey." Crocodile said and then punched the boy and Luffy knew no more.  
_

That was the scariest experience he had ever had, and now, he was pretty positive he was in for a worse time. He was not tied down, so he got up and staggered over to the glass wall. They were on the edge of a gigantic cliff, so there was no chance that he could smash the wall and escape.

He paced back and forth, watching the ocean as it rippled in the sunlight. He felt the side of his face and noted the crusted blood on his cheek. He also noted the swelling on the other side of his face. There was the sound of a bolt being drawn back and Luffy turned. Crocodile stepped into the room, and Luffy spun so his back was pushing against the glass.

"What a beautiful day!" Crocodile exclaimed as he walked in. Luffy just watched him, not even bothering to answer. Crocodile walked over to him, and placed his hands behind his back. "What a pity you can't be out with your friends enjoying it." and he laughed.

Zolo and Shanks were busy. Zolo had his swords strapped around his waist and Shanks had a gun in each hip holster around his own waist. Zolo had, grudgingly, called upon Sanji for help. Sanji may have been a bastard, but, he had a mean kick and they needed all the help they could get. Nami had come as well, as she was the best at navigating and they would need those skills to find Crocodile's hide out. They had extended an invitation to help to Usopp, but the man had refused, saying he was working on a project that was soon to be a hit. What the hell that was about they didn't know, but, Usopp was a coward anyway. Zolo tied a green bandana around his head and walked down the stairs.

"Alright." he said as he reached the three others. "Let's go and rescue Luffy." They walked out onto the street and hurried down towards the distasteful side of town.Shanks knew where Crocodile's hideout was after going there to try and bribe Crocodile and that had been when he had lost his arm. Apparently, Crocodile didn't think anyone was going to come after him. Heh, he'd better revise that idea.

Luffy screamed as he was thrown against the wall for the third time. Crocodile loomed over him as Luffy stood up again. Luffy placed his hands in front of him, just as Zolo had shown him. If he was going to die, then by hell he would fight until the end. Crocodile laughed and walked forward.

"You're going to fight me? How droll." he said as he watched Luffy prepare himself. Luffy frowned. "Did that Zolo teach you how to fight? Probably trying to teach you so when he kicked you out you would think you could fight, then die trying"

"Zolo taught me to fight so I could protect myself from you." Luffy replied.

"You've changed a lot. You have more spirit now. Good. More money when I sell you." Crocodile said with a smile. Luffy faltered.

"Sell me?" he asked. Crocodile laughed again.

"Why not? Once I have had my fun, I'll tie you up and sell you as a slave to the highest bidder."

"I am not an object to be sold for profit!" Luffy yelled and launched himself at Crocodile, who was momentarily surprised at the flurry of fists that came his way. Luffy even managed to land a hit on that perfectly unscarred face of his. Crocodile staggered back and Luffy smiled.

"Not so defenceless now am I?" Luffy asked. Crocodile frowned, and growled in the back of his throat.

"This is becoming boring." Crocodile said and lifted his hook.

"Why? Because I'm beating you?" Luffy asked. Crocodile smiled and then walked towards Luffy, who threw out a fist but Crocodile caught it in his real hand.

"It was a surprise attack boy. Much like what I did to your parents." Crocodile snarled and then lifted Luffy up by the wrist. Luffy kicked out but couldn't reach and just dangled there, scared out of his mind.

"My parents." Luffy whispered and then something that resembled hot oil coursed through his wounded body. It lit him on fire, making his face twist into a dangerous snarl and his eyes burn like fire. He smashed his free fist into Crocodile's face, the crack indicating that Luffy had broken the older man's nose. Crocodile staggered back, letting Luffy go and holding his nose as blood poured down his face. Luffy didn't hesitate and launched forward, sending a sharp side kick into Crocodile's stomach and knocking the man to the ground. Despite Luffy'sskinny and stick like appearances, he was pretty powerful.

Crocodile wouldn't be beaten so easily. He flipped back to his feet and as Luffy came forward again, he jabbed sharply into Luffy's stomach. Luffy let out his breath with a 'whoof' and bent double. Crocodile slammed the heel of his hook into Luffy's back, sending the boy into the ground. Luffy tried to get up, but Crocodile held him down with his foot. He pressed down, grinding Luffy into the ground.

"I would press harder, but, if I did then I would break your spine, and I am a little annoyed that I need you to be in fairly good condition when I sell you. So, I think I'll break something else. What shall I break?" Crocodile hummed still holding Luffy down. "I know, seeing as you broke my nose, I think it only fair that I break yours." he said and took his foot off of Luffy's back. He swung his foot back and slammed it into Luffy's face, flipping the small boy over and effectively breaking Luffy's nose. " I killed your parents so I could get you. Unfortunately your brother was too old and looked his age, unlike you. You look like a 10 year old. Perfect age for selling. I only let Trace send you to school because I thought you wouldn't have the brains to act like a normal child. I made that mistake, I won't make another. You are pitiful, and you belong to me." Crocodile said placing his foot on Luffy's chest.

"I…do not belong…to anyone." Luffy gasped. Crocodile pressed his foot down, grinding it into Luffy's chest and eliciting another scream from him. There was a crack and Crocodile laughed, his eyes narrowed.

"Your ribs beg to differ. Change your answer." Crocodile snarled leaning down and pressing against Luffy's chest.

"I…don't!" Luffy screamed as Crocodile snapped a second rib. The world blurred above him and Crocodile's face swam.

"We'll do this again later, until you realise the true answer." Crocodile said as Luffy passed out. The door slammed as Crocodile left and all was quiet.

Zolo looked up at the house on the cliff. It was a beautiful mansion. But, lining the way to the house, were at least a hundred dangerous looking men who were grinning insanely. Zolo placed the Wadau, the sword Kuina had given him before she left, in his mouth. He pulled the other two out carefully and held them steady in his hand.

This would be a battle. A big battle and Zolo wished he could avoid it, but, there was no other way.

"Nami, stay back and don't come anywhere near the battle until we call you." Sanji said quietly. Nami nodded, kissed Sanji and then hid behind the pillar's that lined the gateway. Shanks had his pistols out and Sanji stretched his legs. When they were ready, Zolo narrowed his eyes towards the men and then let himself have a feral smile.

"Let's go." he muttered and they walked forward. The men waited and Zolo, Shanks and Sanji didn't hurry. They stopped a meter away from the front four of the men.

"What do you want?" a burly man said. He was standing slightly ahead of the rest and Zolo took him to be the leader.

"We want Luffy. Let us pass and we won't hurt you." Zolo said adding a threatening tone to his voice. The burly man laughed.

"Hear that boys? He won't hurt us." he said and then frowned. "The big boss doesn't want you to interfere. We aren't going to let you pass." Zolo glanced back at Sanji, and then at Shanks.

"Then I guess we'll have to make our own path." Zolo said and crouched down. Sanji lifted his leg up high and Shanks pointed his pistols. The burly man was first forward and he was first to die. Zolo whipped his blades up and the man fell. Sanji did a front flip and slammed his foot into the chin of the next in line.

Shanks fired at anyone who approached, careful to avoid the areas where Zolo and Sanji were fighting. It didn't take long before the hundred men were dead or wounded on the ground. Zolo placed Wadau back in it's sheath and walked towards the gigantic doors. Nami came running up.

"No Nami, I think it's too dangerous." Sanji said as Zolo sliced through the door with one blade. He kicked it in and Shanks followed as he stepped in.

"Okay Sanji. I'm going to go and get the police. Be careful." Nami said a little sadly and hugged her boyfriend. She then ran down the road and out the gates and Sanji watched her.

"Sanji!" came Zolo's irritated voice.

"Yeah yeah moss head." Sanji said and lit a cigarette. He then stuffed his right hand into his pocket and walked in. They met very little resistance until they reached the top floor. Then they met with a weird looking man who was holding out a large ring on a string. He was leaning against the wall when Zolo and the others found him He smiled, the heart shaped glasses making him seem more ominous. He began to swing the circle back and forth, but Sanji didn't give him the chance to make an attack. He drove his boot into the man's chest and managed to send him through the wall and into another room. Zolo smiled.

"This is their big soldiers? We'll be through in no time." he muttered as they walked forward. There was a scream and Zolo recognised the voice.

"Luffy." he said and hurried forward. They ran down the corridor and found an interesting problem. The corridor split off in two opposite directions. "Sanji and Shanks, go left, I'll go right. Yell if you find him." Zolo instructed. Sanji blew out a puff of smoke and nodded. Shanks glanced at him and then followed Sanji as he ran off. Zolo ran to the right and heard another scream. Luffy was definitely this way then.

Good, it meant that Zolo would be able to save him all the quicker.

"Hang on kid, I'm coming." Zolo said and quickened his pace.


	10. Rescue

Chapter 11: Rescue

Luffy screamed as Crocodile crushed his hand into the ground. He had awoken only to meet Crocodile's gaze again. Obviously Crocodile had been watching him until he awoke. Luffy screamed again as Crocodile pressed down on his hand. This was pain beyond pain, and he could do nothing to stop it.

"What's your answer now?" Crocodile asked pulling his foot away. Luffy shook his head in a no gesture. Crocodile frowned and picked up Luffy's unbroken hand. He placed the tip of his hook over the centre of Luffy's palm and pressed down.

"Wanna answer correctly?" Luffy shook his head again. Crocodile snorted and drove the hook down, driving the tip down into Luffy's hand. Luffy screamed, his eyes squeezed shut in agony.

"Why are you doing this?" Luffy shouted. Crocodile smiled.

"Because your will needs to be broken, or there's the chance you'll tell about Baroque works, and you need to be ready to obey orders, and, ...I don't like you." he replied and twisted the hook. Luffy screamed again and felt his mind overload and begin to shut down. He dimly heard a crash and then someone calling his name. Someone familiar before he passed out yet again.

Zolo sliced through the door and kicked it in. The first thing he saw was a furred jacket on the back of a tall, broad shouldered man. Then he saw what the man was leaning over. Luffy seemed barely conscious and Zolo's blood boiled and he leapt forward.

"Luffy!" he yelled and sliced out with his swords, but Crocodile turned and blocked his sword with his hook. Crocodile smiled and Zolo growled. Warm blood trickled down Crocodile's hook and onto Zolo's blade, mingling with the blood of the others he had killed. He brought his other blade around, and Crocodile lifted his foot up and blocked it with his boot. He was a good fighter, that was apparent, but, Zolo saw that Crocodile had a recently broken nose.

"You must be Roronoa Zolo." Crocodile said. Zolo smiled.

"Yeah, and you must clinically insane." Zolo replied.

"Not necessarily." Crocodile replied and pushed Zolo back. Zolo pulled out Wadau and placed it between his teeth.

"You carved your name into his back!" Zolo yelled around the handle of the sword.

"Because he belongs to me, I even have papers to prove it." Crocodile responded. The two men were circling each other, Luffy unconscious on the floor between them.

"He doesn't belong to anyone. He is a free will!" Zolo yelled and charged forward. He leapt over Luffy and sliced his blades around in a tornado like spin. One of the blades caught Crocodile and sliced across his face, right across his nose and almost from ear to ear. Blood ran freely and Crocodile screamed. He held his hands over his face and Zolo frowned.

"I won't kill you. Luffy wouldn't want that." Zolo said and turned away, walking over to where Luffy lay in the middle of the floor. There was the sound of sirens outside and Zolo realised Nami must have got the police. Zolo slid his swords into their sheaths and his hands shook as he leaned down to pick Luffy up. Luffy whimpered and his eyes opened slowly.

"Zolo." he muttered and then fell back unconscious again. Zolo smiled sadly. Crocodile watched him, even though the pain in his face was nearly unbearable. Now was his chance. He leapt forward and before Zolo could turn, drove his hook into the swordsman's back. Zolo screamed, pain running through his body. He fell to his knees and dropped forward over Luffy, unconscious.

**Damned Crocodile. But, I had to have this happen to poor Zolo, and the torture that Crocodile commits is to prove what a sadistic creep he really is. **


	11. Recovery

Chapter 12: Recovery

Zolo slowly opened his eyes, the world seeming to spin above him. He closed his eyes and gripped the sides of the bed convulsively. The room slowed and finally stopped and he ventured to open his eyes again. This time was better and he was able to open his eyes fully and look around. Unfortunately, the first thing he saw was Sanji. What a way to wake up. Zolo thought.

"Finally moss head, I thought you were dead and was about to have a party." Sanji said. He had a smoke in his mouth but it wasn't lit. It was a no smoking area. Zolo gave him a short smile and It was then Zolo realised he was in a hospital bed. He tried to sit up but pain took over his body and he fell back with a groan.

"Don't try and move." another voice said. He looked over and saw Nami sitting on the other side. Usopp was there as well and was clutching a book to his chest.

"Where's Luffy?" he asked. Sanji pointed across the room and Zolo saw Luffy laying in a bed similar to his. The boy had a bandage around his chest and hands. He still hadn't woken up. Zolo felt a pang of sadness that he wasn't awake and smiling, but the boy had been through a lot. Shanks was sitting beside him, seemingly fast asleep in the chair.

"What happened?"

"You were stabbed. You turned your back on an enemy you idiot. I came in just as Crocodile was about to finish you. I kicked him back into the wall and then the police arrived and arrested him." Sanji said and stood up.

"I don't need a lesson from you." he replied with a frown. Sanji chuckled.

"Same old moss head." he said. "Visiting hours are over, so, we'll come back tomorrow"

"Whatever." Zolo replied trying to seem like he didn't care, but the truth was he was happy they cared.

"Here. This is for you and Luffy. I've been working on it since I met him. Give it to him when he wakes up." Usopp said and laid the book on the table beside Zolo. Zolo nodded and watched as the three walked out.

"You still owe me the money!" Nami called back. Zolo groaned and pushed his head back against the pillow. He looked out the window and noticed with a start that it was dark.

Nami hurried back in and Zolo thought she was going to wheedle the money out of him while he was injured, but she merely went over, woke Shanks up and then went out. Zolo sighed when they left. He lay back and reached over to grab the book. He opened it and gasped. It was a comic book that Usopp must have drawn himself. It was good too. But Zolo noticed something else. It starred them all.

It was on a huge pirate ship that had a ram's head. Luffy was sitting on the front of the ship dressed in a red vest and blue jeans that were rolled up. He was grinning and holding the straw hat to his head. How Usopp had found out about the straw hat Zolo would never know.

Luffy probably rang the curly haired boy up after he and Shanks had left. Zolo saw himself dressed in green pants, a white shirt and his three swords fastened around his waist. He was leaning against the mast of the ship fast asleep and Zolo felt a slight pang of annoyance.

Nami was leaning against the rail with a compass in her hand. Sanji was standing next to her dressed in a black tuxedo and a smoke in his mouth with his hands dug deep in his pockets. Usopp was up in the crow's nest wearing his trademark overalls and a slingshot in his back pocket and there was a new addition to the crew. A little reindeer by the name of Chopper. Zolo read the book, marvelling at how well the pictures were drawn.

Luffy was the captain and the ship's flag was a skull and crossbones with a broad grin and a straw hat on it's head. Luffy could stretch like rubber and battled many foes as he travelled to the Grand Line to become the king of the pirates. Zolo was his first mate and he was in training to beat Mihawk, the best swordsman in the world so he could be the best. Nami was the navigator and she still had her trademark love of money. Sanji was the ship's chef and he was forever flirting with Nami.

Usopp was the lookout and Zolo was a little proud of the man for letting himself be cowardly in the book and Chopper could turn into a gigantic man and was the ship's doctor and he wore a big pink hat. It was funny, but cool and Zolo was sure that Luffy would love it!

Speaking of. He looked up to see Luffy stirring. He closed the book and placed it on the bed stand. Luffy's eyes opened and blinked, looking around carefully. He panicked, jittering in the bed thinking he was still in Crocodile's place and then realised he was in a hospital and relaxed. He looked over and saw Zolo who grinned and waved.

"Where's Crocodile?" Luffy asked.

"In jail." Zolo replied. Luffy relaxed against his pillows and smiled. His eyes closed again and he fell asleep. Zolo smiled at him fondly. "I love you Zolo." he muttered before falling completely asleep. Zolo nodded.

"I know." he said softly.

They both stayed in hospital for a week and then were finally allowed to go home. Luffy was not completely healed and so had to stay in his bed for a little longer but Zolo stayed by his side. He even slept in Luffy's bed with him a few times because Luffy didn't want Zolo to leave his side.

"I feel safer with you around." Luffy kept saying and Zolo didn't mind. Luffy had loved Usopp's book and had even treasured it enough that he had put it inside a dust cover and put it in his new desk that Zolo had bought. Apparently, it turned out that Crocodile was a wanted man, worth at least $30,000 and Zolo had gotten the reward money.

He had given ten thousand to Shanks who had been nearly in tears, making Zolo feel very uncomfortable. Zolo had finally paid Nami back and then offered two thousand dollars to Sanji for his help but the apprentice chef had refused. Zolo hadn't pushed but he had bought Sanji a new tuxedo for which the blonde headed moron was at least a little grateful. He was sitting downstairs when he heard pattering footsteps and looked up to see Luffy wander in.

"What are you doing up?" Zolo asked standing. Luffy grinned.

"I'm better." he said. Zolo walked over and inspected the boy's body. His hand was healed and had a large circular scar, and his other hand was fully flexible and healed also. His nose was realigned and healed, and the cracked ribs were pinned back together and when Zolo gently pressed Luffy's chest, he giggled instead of wincing in pain.

"Am I better enough to watch TV?" Luffy asked. Zolo smiled and nodded. Luffy whooped but for some reason waited until Zolo sat down. He then jumped into Zolo's lap and leaned against his chest.

"Hey, guess what! I forgot to tell you." Luffy said suddenly and turned so he was facing the swordsman.

"What?" Zolo asked. Luffy grinned.

"I fought back. I broke Crocodile's nose and even knocked him to the ground! It was so cool! Well, not cool beating him up but cool that I had that much power!" Luffy cried and Zolo laughed.

"Good on you Luffy." he said.

"And it's all thanks to you Zolo." Luffy said and then kissed him. Zolo smiled and wrapped his hands around Luffy's back. They broke apart and Luffy snuggled closer to Zolo.

"Your welcome Luffy." Zolo said and kissed the top of Luffy's head.

The end

**I had an alternate ending to this, and it involved Zolo still finding Luffy, but Luffy is dead and yeah, but, it was too sad, so I changed it. There you go everyone, it is finally finished. Hope you enjoyed it and happy fanfic reading:)**


End file.
